Star Gazing For Bats
by Bex1827
Summary: A strange girl ends up in some trouble when she sees something she shouldn't through her telescope. But don't fret batman will surly help...right?
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my many stories that I have been writing but the first time I have ever put one up for people to read. I hope you enjoy :). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman just my OC. **

Emily Green sitting on a grave stone as it rains heavily. She sees a man in a black trench coat putting roses on two graves. She watches quietly as the man stand In the rain. The man makes eye contact with her a crossed 3 rows of gravies. She is in her black combat boats, black coat and skirt. Her long black hair covered by her hood. She smiles and waves at the man. He stairs at her for a brief moment and starts to walk to a limo.

The man steps into the limo he tells his driver to bring him home. He look into the mirror and sees the strange girl still sitting on a grave stone. A rain day for the anniversary of his parents death how fitting. It rained the night they were killed too.

Emily walks home in the rain from the grave yard. She lives in the Narrows the worst part of Gotham city. She has lived there as long as she can remember.  
"I love the sound of the rain." She said as she walks. She quietly starts to sing. She didn't realize how late it was the sun was all most set. She turns down an ally,  
"All most home" she said. From the corner of her eye she sees movement. She stopped.  
"Who's there!" She shouted out.  
"Show your self!" She added. The out of now were a cat jumps out from behind a dumpster. Emily jumped and let out a yelp.  
"Oh it's just you you scared me that wasn't very nice Mr. Cat." She said. She continue to walk alone in the dark.  
She returns to her crumby apartment but its a roof over her head and she is thankful for that. She use to live on the streets for a while tell the last year now this was her home. She takes off her wet clothes and takes a nice hot shower.  
The man in the limo return home from the grave yard.  
"Master Bruce would batman take the night off on such a night as this?" The old butler asked the man  
"No Alfred tonight he works harder then ever before." Bruce replied. Bruce steps into a room with a piano and a book shelf that takes up the adjacent wall and plays the last three keys in a important order. As he hits the last key a section of the book shelf opens reveling a secret passage. Bruce stepped in and the shelf closes behind him.

Emily jumped out of the shower and plow drys her hair. As she finishes she turns off the dryer and listens. It stopped raining perfect! She throughs on she skinny jeans, a band tee, grabs her jacket and a backpack that is sitting by the door. She heads out of her apartment, locking it behind her. She climes the stairs of her apartment buildings all the way to the top. She gets the the door that leads to the roof and opens it. She places a brick in the door way stopping it from shutting all the way.  
She walks out a ways on the roof and kneels down and opens her backpack. She take out parts of a telescope and starts to put it together. She smiles when she puts the last pice together.  
"Let's see what secrets the solar system is keeping tonight" she said as she looks through the eye peace.  
Little did she know a someone was watching her too.

**Well I hope you liked it so far. If so I'll write more :). Leave me some feed back. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you all for reading :) someone left a really good suggestion that was very clever but by the time I read it I all ready had written the second chapter :0 It was a great idea though :). I hope you like what I wrote enjoy :3. **

The stars are beautiful toning Emily thought to her self. She continued to look at the stars. She hears a scream in the distance and turns her telescope to the sores of the scream to see a man pointing a gun at another man. The man with the gun has men with him. Emily watches with horror. The man with the gun is horribly burned on have of his body. Then with your warning the burned man shoots the other man twice and laughs. Emily gasps in terror then the burned man looks at her Emily ducks but its to late he saw her.  
Emily panics and shuts the roof doors and grabs her back pack and looks at the gap between the buildings. She steps back five feet. Her hands sweat and her heart is racing she can hear them coming! Without any more though she runs and jumps. Barley making it she stumbles to her feet and runs. She hears the men behind her brake down the door. She runs as fast as she can. She hides behind a air-conditioner unit she try's to calm her breathing. She hears them pass she keeps still and when she thinks she is safe steps out from behind the unit. She hears the click of a gun hammer behind her. She freezes in her tracks. "Turn around little lady." A hash voice said. She swallows hard and slowly turns. The man is dressed in a suit one side is white and nice the other black and burned he face is also the same way right down the middle. "Please I I won't tell anyone what I saw I swear." Emily choked out. "Let's see if the odds are in your favor." The burned man said and flicked a coin in the air. The burned man catches the coin and "sorry doll it just ant your night." The man smiles and goes to pull the trigger just then there's a pop and cloud of smoke between Emily and the burned man. "You'll take no more life's tonight two face." A deep gravity voice said. Just then a Emily feels arms around her then the ground leaves her feet. She hears two face screamed "we will get you batman and the girl."

Emily gasps as she sees the city below her. "Hold on to me." The gravity voice said. She holds tight then there feet touch the ground moments later. She looks up at her rescuer and with all his pointy ear glory it's Batman. "Th thank you." She squeaks out. "If it wasn't for you I'd be-" Batman cut her off.  
"You need to find a place to lay low for a while two face will be looking for you."  
"But I have no were else to go." Emily looks at her feet.  
"Don't you have family you can stay with?" Batman asked.  
Emily shakes her head no. "I have no one." She still looked at the ground. Batman is quiet for a while.  
"I have a friend that has a friend I'll talk to him, tell then you have to lay low in your apartment" Batman explained.  
Emily nodded her head.  
"I'll send my friend over as soon as he is available." Batman said.  
"Thank you again." Emily said. Batman said nothing and disappeared into the night.

Emily ran as fast as she could. Emily made it home without any more trouble. She unlocked the door to her apartment and entered it with hast slamming the door behind her and locking it. She slid down the door her breathing was hard. She tried to calm her self 'it's ok your safe every thing is going to be ok' she said to herself. She unzipped her bots and kicked them off. She stumbled to her feet, she got up to fast giving her a head rush she staggered.  
"Ah I just want this day to end" she called out to her empty apartment. She took off her pants and tee as she made her way to the bed and fell down on it face first. "Sleep." She muttered into the pillow. She lay there for a while letting the excitement of today finally die as she fell into a deep sleep.

She was awoken by a knocking on her door. She slipped on some pj shorts and a tee and mad her way to the door. She opens it and rubbed her eyes "hello?" She asked sleepily.  
"Yes dose a Emily Green live here?" A man asked.  
"Who's asking?" She asked. She looked at the tall handsome man in nice clothing that asked her her name.  
"Oh were are my manners my name is Bruce Wayne a friend of mine said you were in need of a place to lay low from some x boyfriend." The man said. Emily blinked as the man talked looking him up and down 'Bruce Wayne!? He's Batman's friend?! But out of all people why this guy his not friend material well that's what the press makes of him.' Emily thought. "Um do I have time to pack some things?" She asked Bruce. Bruce nodded his head.  
"Oh you can come in if you'd like the place is a little messy though." Bruce looked around and only saw some dishes in the sink and a pare of clothes on the flour that looked like they were dropped there. Emily started to pick up the clothes and with out her knowing Bruce couldn't help but look at her butt. He quickly looked away after realizing what he was doing.  
"Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" She asked kindly. Bruce not wanting to be rude asked "Sure what do you have?" Emily called out from her bedroom as she got dressed "Tea, coffee, water, milk and orang juice."  
"Black tea would be nice if you have it." Bruce said.  
"English breakfast tea ok?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen dressed in skinny jeans and a tee with a v neck that hugged what carves she had.  
"That would be fine." Bruce replied. Emily garbed a mug from the top shelf and the tea and placed a bag in the mug and waked over to her water jug machine and filled it with hat water. Bruce looked around the apartment quietly. "Do you take anything in it?" She asked Bruce.  
"Cream" Bruce replied looking at a telescope in the corner of the room. Emily smiled as she placed the mug on the bar in front of him and got the cream from the fridge.  
"So you like to watch the stars?" He asked before blowing on his tea.  
"Oh yea it's something my dad got me in as a child." Emily smiled a bitter sweet smile. Bruce notices this.  
"Your dad not around much these days?" He asked.  
"No." She said softly.  
"He live in another city?" Bruce asked. "No he's dead." Emily said looking at her hands that were placed on the bar.  
"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked." Bruce frowned and sipped his tea.  
"No it's fine that's how life is." Emily said watching him drink his tea. "I should go pack." Emily said braking the silents. Bruce nodded. As she walked into her bed room Bruce continued drinking his tea. As Bruce drank his tea he thought back to the other day at the cemetery he noticed some combat boats by the door and a black coat hung up and damp. Then he realized that he was in the apartment of the strange girl that he saw at the crematory.  
"Hey didn't I see you at the cemetery yesterday?" Emily asked as if she read Bruce's mind.  
"Yea were you the one that was sitting on the grave stones?" Bruce asked finishing his tea.  
"Yes I was visiting my patients it was there wedding anniversary yesterday I always visit them that day." Emily walked into the kitchen with a duffle bag.  
"Yesterday was visiting my patients too." Bruce added.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Emily said softly and without thinking reached over and lightly placed her hand on top of Bruce's hand. Bruce looked up at her and smiled slightly. He's eyes meet with Emily's deep green eyes. She blushed lightly as he's icy blue yes locked with hers. Bruce cleared his throat braking the silents. Emily blushed and looked away.  
"Are you ready?" Bruce asked.  
"Yes I'll get my shoes." Emily slipped her feet into her combat boots and zipped them up. Bruce watched her and admired her boots.  
"Ok I'm ready." Emily smiled lifting the odd feeling in the air. Bruce got up and they headed for the door he thanked her for the tea in a soft voice. Emily couldn't help but blush he was very handsome and not as rude and pig headed as the press said. 'No I can't like this guy were to different.' Emily thought.

**:3 I wonder what will happen lol. Well I all ready have some ideas I hope you liked it if so there will be more. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again just posting another chapter :3 and those of you that want batman to be unmask I say in do time until then enjoy! :)**

The walked to a nice sports car. Emily stopped and admired the red sports car.

"Like the car?" Bruce smiled.

"It's ok." Emily said lying trying not to sound impressed. Bruce opened the door for her.

"Wait tell you feel her drive" he smiled.

Emily stepped into the car as Bruce placed her bag in the trunk. The interior of the car was beautiful. She some how felt safe. Bruce stepped in and started up the car and they drove off.

"So were am I'm I going to stay?" Emily asked looking out the window.

"I have several spare bedrooms at my estate." Bruce said.

"What? No I can't stay with you." Emily said with a shocked tone.

"Why not you scared or starting to like me?" Bruce looked at her with a smirk and a raised eye brow.

"No! That's not it I just don't want to bidden you is all." Emily blushed and looked away.

"Oh please the house is very large and Alfred gets lonely some times."

"Are you sure it's not you that gets lonely Mr. Playboy?" Emily teased as she looked out the window.

"Well maybe just a little." Bruce said softly. Emily was surprised at he's reply. They stayed quiet all the way to the mansion. As the arrive there is a large gate all around the mansion. Bruce pulled up and entered a code into the intercom system. Emily took in the shrubbery and ponds in the yard.

"Wow it's beautiful here." Emily gasped looking at the mansion.

"Why thank you I had to rebuild it once but I made it exactly how it was when I was a child." Bruce said to Emily. They pull up to the circle drive way to the stairs. A old general men in a suit is waiting for them. He opens the door of the car for Emily.

"Hello Ms I'm Alfred I hope we can make your stay here most pleasant." Alfred said with a smile.

"Thank you Alfred but I want to be as little as a bother as posable." Emily replied.

"Oh please Alfred lives for work don't you Alfred?" Bruce said as he gets Emily's bag.

"Indeed I do sir." Alfred said with a smiled.

"Come I'll show you to your room." Bruce smiled and through the duffle bag over he's shoulder. 'Wow he is strong for a playboy who never did manual labor in his live' Emily thought to her self as she blushed.

"But sir you have a meeting with Mr. Fox in 10 minutes." Alfred said.

"Oh I almost forgot, to bad I'll see you later." Bruce winked and headed for the door. Emily rolled her eyes.

"This way Ms." Alfred said.

"Oh please call me Emily" she smiled.

"Of cores" Alfred smiled and led her to the her room. They passed a study with a piano.

"Emily?" Alfred called as soon as he noticed she wasn't fowling him.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just admiring the piano dose Bruce play?" She asked.

"Yes when he finds time." Alfred commented.

"Time between what? Girls and parties?" She laughed.

"Master Bruce is not as the press makes him out to be." Alfred said in a cautions voice. Emily gave a look like I'll believe it when I see it.

"Here we are." Alfred said. The room was large with a king size bed in the center of the room with a purple canopy over the bed. The them of the room was Victorian and purple with gold ascents.

"Oh wow this room is beautiful too are you sure I can stay in here?" She asked.

"Of cores this room hasn't had any one in it for quite some time." Alfred said.

"I'm sure of that because all of Bruce's "company" have staid in his room with him." Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's not entirely true-" Alfred stops talking and covers his mouth. Emily raises an eye brow.

"I must start on lunch." Alfred runs away before Emily can get any more information out of him. She drops her bag on the floor and plops on the bed and sighs. 'Im in billionaires Bruce Wayne's house to hide from a crazy crime lord'. "This is just my luck" she added out loud. She yawns 'mm this bed is so comfy' she thinks and her eye lids get heavy as she falls asleep.

**This chapter was a little shorter but I'll try to make it up in the next one :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading. I'm very happy about all the feed back :). Now every one just needs to simmer down because Emily well find out who batman is sooner or later. Most likely later but I promise it well be good when she finally dose. :) enjoy the read lol!**

Bruce returns half an hour latter.

"How was the meeting sir?" Alfred asked.

"Long and a little boring but needed where is Emily?" Bruce asked.

"I believe she is napping in her room sir, how long will she be staying sir?" Alfred replied.

"I don't know as long as it takes tell I know she is safe." Bruce relied.

"Why all this trouble for a girl sure can you just let the police protect her?"

"There is something about her, I know the police are to busy and have there hands full besides company is all ways nice."

"Do I detect a hint of caring in your voice sir?"

"Me Bruce Wayne, of cores I can't say no to a lovely lady." He smirked and picked up a baby carrot from the lunch Alfred prepared and walked away.

"Oh sir you can't hide your feelings to me" Alfred said under his breath.

"Will you retrieve Ms. Emily for lunch sir?" He asked.

"Of cores." Bruce walked casually up the stairs.

Emily was awoken by a slight shake on the shoulders.

"Huh?" She yawned and opened her eyes to see Bruce leaning over her, she blushed and looked up at him.

"Sorry I feel asleep the bed is just so-." She trailed off.

Bruce smiled "It's fine that's one of the things a bed is for." Emily rolled her eyes at him and rolled over so to not look at him any more. Bruce admired her backside in her skin tight jeans and said "Alfred has made lunch for use and asked me to get you."

"Aw how sweet of him he doesn't have to make food for me."

"That's one of the many things he dose for me and has done for years so its no trouble." Emily stood up and stretched out. Bruce watched her figure with pleaser comply aw struck for some seconds. She cough him watching her and glared at him. "Hey stop that no funny ideas I'm her for safety not you don't even thing your getting anything from me." She scolded him. He put his hands up in appallingly. She made him walk in front of her. Down the stars she could smell something delirious. As they entered the dinning room there was a long table with two places set. Bruce being a gentleman pulls the chair out for Emily. She thanks him and sat. She places a napkins in her lap as Bruce sat down. Alfred serves them there food some sort of fancy dish of chicken breast and vegetables.

"Thank you Alfred" she smiled.

"Thank you Emily." He smiled.

"Alfred never fails" Bruce said.

"Enjoy." Alfred added. Emily and Bruce dig in. It is one of the best meals she has ever had but then again she was basically in a modern day princes house. As they ate Bruce made small talk.

"So when people come over unless you want to be labeled my fling or god forbid my girlfriend you might want to disappear to your room."

"I under stand I'll be a secret for the sake of Bruce Wayne's name." She moved food around on her plate as she spoke.

"Now what is that so post to mean?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Every one know you go for beautiful models." She said

"You are quite a beautiful lady you know." He smiled.

"Your just saying that I'm just normal nothing compared to the women you've been with. She said seemingly unfiltered by his complements. Bruce was going to say more but was interrupted by Alfred,"Would you like some desert?" Bruce looked at Emily.

"Oh no thank you a women must watch her figure." She smiled at Alfred.

"No thank you Alfred maybe later." Bruce said. Alfred nodded and walked away.

"Well I'm stuffed." Emily broke the silents.

"Would you care to take a walk with me in the garden?" Bruce asked.

"Well I-" Emily was cut off by Alfred.

"Someone is here for you sir." Bruce takes Emily by the hand and places her in the closes closet.

"But-"

"Shhh" I'll let you out when they leave.

A women enters the room.

"Oh Bruce I'v missed you!" The women hugs Bruce and planted a kissed on his lips. Emily can see through the crake and watches in discussed.

"Oh Amber I um thought we were over."

"We just had a little fight is all, now let's go make up" she pushed him onto the table and kissed him again. Bruce struggles under her. Emily slowly opened the door to leave the room but then she hears a gasp. She turns to see the women glaring at her.

"Who is this Bruce?!"

"She is ah-" he looks at Emily for help.

"I'm his new girlfriend and who are you?"she places her hands on her hips.

"I was just leavening!" She snorted and stormed out. When she left Bruce said "Thank you so much she isn't completely mentally sound."

"I don't want to hear it you owe me."

"Oh come on was it that bad to be my girlfriend besides your staying in my house so you owe me."

"Well consenter use even then." Emily stormed away.

"I'm sorry sir she barged in." Alfred said.

"It's fine Alfred we well change the code." Bruce sight and added "I'll be in my "study" Alfred."

"And Ms Emily sir?"

"I'm sure she will stay in her room." Bruce walked into his study and shut the door and played the last three keys of the piano opening a secret door on the book shelf and stepped in the door closing behind him.

**Nothing like a little fight to mix things up. I will post the next chapter to movie things along :). **


	5. Chapter 5

Emily found her iPod phone in her purse and plugged her head phones in and cranked up her music. She began to close the drapes of her room and started to dance and unpack. It didn't take her long to finish and get bored witch made her think maybe she over reacted and should say sorry to Bruce. As she though about what to say she some how stared to think about Batman. She wish she could see him again no that's dumb he is just a mask nothing more. Then why did she get warm thinking about him. She smacked her face into the pillow no it's bad to like Bruce Wayne but worse to like Batman. She needed to busy her mind so she would stop thinking about such things. She opened her door and pecked out then stopped realizing what she was doing and existed her room. She walked down the hall and looked at all the pictures on the walls. As she walked down the stairs she looked for Alfred. She founded him in a sitting room dusting.

"Oh Ms Emily I was wondering were you when off too"

"Where is Bruce?"

"He is in his study and not to be disturbed he is going over some um things for a online meeting for work tomorrow."

"Oh I see well I was wondering if I'm aloud to go out side in the back?"

"Of cores Ms you are not imprisoned after all." Emily smiled and nodded and headed for the back door. She heard a record playing from the study. She made her way out the door and down the stars and found there to be a shrubbery maze in the far end of the back yard. She needed something to busy her so she entered. As she walked she saw butterflies every where. She could hardly believe she was still in Gotham the most crime ridden city in the world it seemed. It was so beautiful it would make you forget all your worries in the world. She easily made it into the center and found a fountain in the middle. She sat on one side and looked into the water it was filled with Koi fish. She smiled and watched them quietly.

It started to get dark when Emily desired to go back in side before she couldn't see. She got out off the maze faster then going in. She looked up at they sky the moon was full tonight. She made it in side and noticed the same record was playing in Bruce's office. Maybe that was his favorite she thought. She heard what she assumed to be Alfred in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and saw that she was right.

"How was your walk Ms?"

"It was nice I went through the maze out back."

"Ah yes one of Mater Wayne's favorite places to think.

"I see why, it's beautiful in there I love the Koi fish there so pretty."

"Id hope so Master Wayne had them flown in from Asia."

"Only the best for Bruce Wayne." Emily said quietly. But Alfred still heard her.

"Dinner well be done soon."

"Would you like me to get Master Wayne?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh no he asked me to bring him his dinner, a late night." Emily was surprises that Bruce actually worked.

"Oh I see well I'm use to eating alone." Emily put a smile on.

"I'll come get you when it's done." Alfred smiled back. Emily nodded and made her way to he room. She shut the door behind her and sighed. I hope I didn't hurt Bruce's feelings she thought. She made her way to a door by the windows that she didn't notice before to see it led to a balcony. She opens the doors and dwelt he cool nigh air rush in to the room. She stepped out onto the balcony and stared at the stars. What a clear night for star gazing she though wishing she brought a telescope with her. Then out of no where a gravely voice asked,

"How are you?" Emily jumped a little and turned around it was Batman.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Batman said softly.

"Oh it's fine I mean I'm fine every thing here is very nice."

"I hope Bruce Wayne isn't giving you to much trouble." He added

"Not to much" she smiled, "it is very kind of him to let me into his home under such short notice." She smiled

"Well I'm working very hard to get two face and his thugs put behind bars so you can return to your home without any fear."

"Thank you Batman I hope I'm not being to much trouble for you."

"It's what I do Ms Green." Batman replied.

"Listen there must be some way I can repay you for everything your doing for me." Emily stepped toured him.

"There is no need." He said softly. Emily slowly walked to tourers the tall dark night. She looked up into the eyes of the man who saved her life. He's eyes were icy blue. Her breathing was slightly off put as he looked back into her eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She looked at his lips witch were pressed into a hard line. Then she jumped as she heard a knock on her door.

"Ms dinner is ready." Alfred said through the door. She ran to the balcony door and shouted into the room, "I'll be right there," but when she turned to say more to Batman he was gone. She frowned and says, "Good night Batman," and when back inside. Batman was hanging under the balcony and heard Emily wish him a good night.

"Good night Emily" he said to no one.

**I'm working on chapter 6 so it make take two days or so, so just bear with me lol. **


End file.
